Memoirs of the Dead
by XOkamiX
Summary: Many lives were lost in the halls of Heavenly Host Elementary school...this serves as a collection of those deaths...


Memoirs of the Dead

The halls and classrooms of Heavenly Host Elementary school are littered with corpses of those who weren't fortunate enough to escape its ghostly grip. Many students as well as teachers were lost, be it from starvation, dehydration, murder, suicide, or being lost to the madness. This note serves as a recollection of those deaths.

-Custodian

Koito Fujiwara, age 15, Seisei Academy for Girls.

_What is this place? A few hours ago we were all in the classroom having fun and now were in who knows where! And what is this place there are dead bodies everywhere the smell is almost unbearable. I want to go home! I want to leave this school!_

The body was found on the first floor of the east hall lying under another. Cause of death: Skull cracked open with a blunt instrument.

Yuzuha Mikami, age 16, Seisei Academy for Girls.

_Where the hell are we! We were in the classroom not too long ago and now were surrounded by dead people! Koito isn't looking to good, but then again, I doubt I look healthy either. Wait. I hear someone coming. Who would be in a place like this! Could it be…no. No. NO!_

The body was found on the first floor of the hall. Cause of death: Ribcage smashed while protecting a friend.

Asuka Kato, age 16, Seisei Academy for Girls.

_The fuck is going on! Yuzuha and Koito were just killed by some freak with a hammer! At least I was able to get away. I can't stay around with them! I'll get killed too! They were just some classmates, I won't matter to me if we leave together, all I care about is getting away myself, that's why I'll hide her-_

The rest of the note is stained with blood and cannot be read.

The body was found under a desk in classroom of death: Head smashed with a blunt instrument.

Yoshiyuki Shinohara, age 18, Misato Municipal Brotherhood High.

_I don't know what's going on, or how we got here, but we'll find a way out. I know it. Once I find Shin we'll leave together, maybe he's in that classroom._

The body was found caught in a foot snare in a pool of blood. Cause of death: bled to death.

Shin Aichi, age 17, Misato Municipal Brotherhood High.

_Shinohara where are you! I've looked everywhere! I can't take this god awful place anymore, I'm starving! It's going to drive me insane. I even considered eating one of the bodies lying in the halls. If I don't find you soon, I might have to. Damn! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I have to! I have to eat, right?! They're dead anyway! Everything in this fucking school is dead! The door. No, this can't be…The door won't open._

The body was found trapped face down on the floor in classroom 3-A. Cause of death: Starvation

Ryosuke Katayama, age 17, Byakudan Senior High School.

_How did we get here! And of all people how did we get stuck here with Kizami! He's going to kill us! That guy's insane! I have to warn the others. Where is everyone else? They better not be at the game store without me…_

The body was found on the second floor, east stairs. Cause of death: Bled to death from compound fracture. Pushed down stairs.

Tomohiro Ohkawa, age 17, Byakudan Senior high school.

_My feet hurt…I'm not used to walking this much. I wish I had one of my game systems with me, that would make all of this much more bearable. Wait what happened to Katayama? He was here a minute ago-  
_The rest of the note is stained in blood and impossible to read. The body was found in the first floor, west hall. Cause of death: Sliced with an edged weapon, bled to death.

Kai Shimada, age 17, Byakudan Senior High School.

_How dare they leave me alone in this place! Of all people I should be the one to escape, I mean, look at me! I'm way better then all of those dumb asses put together especially that bastard Kizami. Kizami…where did he go._

The body was found on the first floor, west hall. Cause of death: Bled to death from stab wounds.

Masata Fukuroi, age 17, Byakudan Senior high school.

_I have to make sure everyone's alright! We got sent to this school somehow, and I intend on leaving. All of us together. I just hope they aren't lazing around, playing games again. What am I going to do…Where are they. Is that them coming? It's Kizami, but where is everyone else?_

The body was found on the first floor, west hall. Cause of death: Injured with one weapon, stabbed and bled to death from another.

Emi Kudou, age 17, Lexern Senior High School.

_It's been 2 day…2Days…what are we doing….So hungry…can't take it…we'll decide this..with..a game…loser…eats winner…(the handwriting becomes impossible to read at this point)_

Part of the body was found in the first floor, west hall. Cause of death: Offered own flesh as food to sustain a friend.

Hikari Kirigami, age 13, Muashigawa girl's middle school.

_Everyone…where are you…don't leave me alone…please…My foot…someone cut it while I was walking and I don't think I can walk much further. Please Nana ,Nari, Chihaya, Hodoka…I'm scared_

Body found in the first floor, west hall. Cause of death bled out from inguries.

Mitsuki Yamamoto, age 17, Byakudan Senior High school.

_Death. That's all I see everywhere I look. These poor souls trapped in this place. What a terrible way to die…I want to help them, but first I have to find everyone else, and away out. I thought I saw Kizami a while back, but I guess not. Don't worry, I'll help everyone._

The body was found in the East hall of the second floor. Cause of death: Slashed with a bladed weapon, bled to death.

Emi Urabe, age 16, Byakudan Senior High School.

_This is…a school? But it's not our school…is this place…No! It can't be! It's…Heavenly…Host…No NO NO! This is where all those murders happened! We have to get out of here! It's all my fault! I wanted to do that charm! It's all my fault we're trapped in this hell!  
_The body was found on the first floor, west wing, injuries leaving it almost unrecognizable. Cause of death skull cracked open with a blunt instrument.

Takayuki Motomura, age 17, Amazaki West Senior Private School.

_Dammit! Dammit! How could I let this happen! Shit! This is all my fault! It's all my fucking fault! I let her die! She's my own little sister and I couldn't even save her…I can't go on anymore…no, I don't deserve to live. I'll stay here with her for the rest of eternity._

Body found lying in classroom 2-A over the lifeless body of a little girl. Cause of death: Suicide. Strangled himself after finding his little sisters body.

Hiroko Motomura, age 16, Amazaki West Senior Private School.

_Water water water water water…water..water…water…Isn't there anything to drink in this school…the sinks don't work…even the toilets are empty…I need water…water…water…water  
_Body found in classroom 2-A. Cause of death: Dehydration.

Nao Takahashi, age 17, Lexern Senior High School.

_It's been…I don't even know. There's no way to tell the passage of time here, if it even passes at all. All I have to go by is how thirsty I am. I've never been this thirsty before in my life._

Body found in the first floor, west wing. Cause of death: Dehydration.

Kaori Kimura, age 17, Lexern Senior High School.

_The floor is shaking! What the hell? Is this an earthquake? What-What's happening to the floor?! _

Body found in the first floor west stairway. Cause of death: Wounded during earthquake, bled to death.

Mika Naruse, age 17, Musashigawa Girl's High School.

_Who is this guy! He's chasing me with a fucking hammer!? What the hell is this? Some prank? Where did everyone else go! Dammit I can't even think straight! I don't know what to do…_

Body found First floor, west stairway. Cause of death: Skull smashed with a blunt instrument.

Ryoko Fujiwara, age 17, Seisei Academy for Girls.

_Koito…no…no no No NO! how did this happen? Why wasn't I there to save you…don't worry. Onee-chan won't leave you again. I'll stay by your side forever._

Body found first floor, west stairway. Cause of death: Starvation. Starved to death while mourning the death of her little sister.

Akihiko Kagurazaka, age 17, Misato Municipal Brotherhood High.

_That monster. He's defiantly coming. I can hear his loud heavy footsteps creeping down the hallway, swinging that giant bloody hammer through the air. Sudo, we have to get aw- Sudo! SUDO! No! Don't! sudo…this is it…(The paper is covered in blood. The text ends here)_

Body found First floor, east hall. Cause of _death_: Severe injury to abdomen. Bled to death.

Hatto Sudo, age 17, Misato Municipal Brotherhod High.

_Everyone else but me and Kagurazaka is dead. The dead bodies, the spirits, the dark. It started to get to them, and one by one they vanished and left behind the empty shells of the people they used to be. I won't be overtaken by the madness. I know he's coming for us, and I want one of us to live. Even if it's only for a few minutes I want Kagurazaka to live on. We're still friends no matter what, right?_

Body found First floor, east hall. Cause of death: Blow to head. Skull was split open protecting a friend.

Mitsuharu Ohtaki, age 17, Misato Municipal Brotherhood High.

_That girl in red…she keeps calling me. I want to help her. If I reach out to her maybe she'll help us escape this place. Here she is. Huh? No!...They don't know pain…They don't know anything at all! HAHAHA! I'LL TEACH THEM! I'LL SHOW THEM WHAT IT REALLY MEANS TO SUFFER! THROUGH LIFE AND DEATH YOU'LL FEEL THE SAME PAIN I HAVE! (The writing becomes illegible scribbles stained with blood.)_

Body found in classroom 2-A. Cause of death: Succumbed to darkening and died in anguish.

Kain Hagiwara, age 16, Misato Municipal Brotherhood High.

_Is that Ohtaki-senpai? Yeah, it's her, but she looks different. Something just seems off, the pressure must be getting to her. Wait, she has a pair of scissors…and they're covered in blood! It's the same as that ghost…Then that means! No! it can't mean! She-(The text ends here. The paper is stained with blood, and the bottom half in cut off.)_

Body found in the staffroom. Cause of death: Achilles tendon severed with scissors, bled to death.

Mao Kashiwatatani, age 15, Hakuro #3 Junior High School

_Yuuki! Where are you! Yuuuukkkiii! Damn. I'm starting to get hungry…I need to find her soon._

Body found first floor, west hall. Cause of death: Starvation.

Yuuki Tsuruta, age 15, Hakuro #3 Junior High School.

_Mao! Help me! I'm so scared! My little sister is out there somewhere. There's dead bodies everywhere, what if she's one of them! I don't know what to do! And I'm hungry…so so hungry…Mao we have to find her….(The tear stained paper ends here. The writer appeared to have fallen unconscious while writing)_

Body found First floor, west hall. Cause of death: Starvation. Starved to death while looking for her little sister.

Magumi Sugii, age 17, St. Maryanne University High School

_There's no one here…well, no one LIVING. Was everyone else sucked in here too? Or are they safe at school. They have to be here too! I saw them fall through the hole with me! They have to be here! They're here! I'll find them! I'll find someone! ANYONE!_

Body found Second floor, East stairs. Cause of death: Starvation. Died while desperately searching for her friend.

Kanau Sachimura, age 9, Distant Futures Elementary School.

_Kanzuki-chan, did you find the water? I'm so tired…and thirsy…I feel so weak…please come back. This place is scary, but I'll be brave for you until you come back. Kanzuki-chan there's a body over there! I think it's real! Please please hurry!_

Body found: First floor, east hall. Cause of death: Withered away from dehydration

Yuuya Kumada, age 17, Tendo Senior high

_I can't believe this. I'm alone. All alone. They're gone. I want to go home. I'm going to die here…_

Body found: Second floor, east hall. Cause of death: Starvation.

Satoshi Matsubara, age 16, Amazaki West Senior Private school.

_I shouldn't have done it. But it was the only water in this whole damn place! I don't know what the hell was in it, but…shit…I'm going to be even more dehydrated then before if this keeps up._

Body found: First floor, east hall covered in bloody vomit. Cause of death: Drank contaminated water, died vomiting.

Hidemasa Kojima, age 17, Amakazi West Senior Private School

_He drank our only water! Serves that bastard right for what he did. Satoshi…is dead, but I still have nothing to drink…can people drink their own blood? It would be alright, wouldn't it? It's not like I'd be taking it from anyone else. Just me. I'm all I need. No one else. Ha! I'll be fine here by myself. I'm doing it, and damn it tastes so much better than I would have thought (the blood splattered text ends here.)_

Body found: First floor, east hall. Cause of death: Attempted to drink own blood, bled to death.

Hotaru Kanzaki (17), Nayuki Minaogawa (16), Lexern Senior High school

_With the rest of them gone we can finally, truly be together at last. We don't have to go home. We don't have to escape. As long as we have each other we'll be happy._

Bodies found: Classroom 1-A Cause of death: Committed Suicide Together

Takuya Arai, age 18, Lexern Senior High School

_I never thought this school would have a pool. I guess even in hell there's still something to be happy about. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all…_

Body found: Locker room. Cause of Death: Died in pool, but is unaware of own demise.

Hirune Tanaka, age 14, Aizome Junior High School

_Seiko-chan…I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to stop you from being taken by the spirits of this school. I hope you'll forgive me, but I need to save myself. They're coming. Maybe I can hide in the pool._

Body Found: Poolside. Cause of death: Drowned after friend was killed by a spirit.

Seiko Tanaka, age 13, Aizome Junior High School

_No!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! WE HAVE TO GET OUT! THIS SCHOOL IS LIKE HELL THERE'S NO WAY WE'LL LIVE ANOTHER MINUTE! AHHHHH NO! THE GHOST! IT'S…IT'S TAKING OVER! It's…so…dark…(A bunch of illegible symbols follow)_

Body found: First floor, east hall. Cause of death: Possesed by spirit, suffered mental collapse.

Yuma Misaki, age 17, Misato Municipal Brotherhood High

_That ghost kid is still following me! It's going to kill me! I don't think I can run much longer._

Body found:First floor, east hall. Cause of death: Neck slit from behind.

Tomoe Mizuki, age unknown, Misato Municipal Brotherhood High

_It's really it! Outside! I know I'll go find help and I'll be saved! But man….These trees go on forever…I don't think they'll ever end…_

Body was never discovered, whereabouts unknown.


End file.
